Una noche estrellada
by Milla-chan
Summary: Bueno ja ja ja!!!! solo puedo decir que espero que les guste. Es un mini fic pero...si son muy romanticonas cmo yo les va a gustar.


La brisa de esa noche era calida y dulce. Tanto que se podría saborear el aroma de las flores en primavera. Las flores de sakura asían una hermosa alfombra por todo el suelo tapando aquel camino casi por completo. En medio de esa encantadora noche en que el cielo era adornado por un sin fin de estrellas mientras que el reflejo de la luna llena en el lago le daba a este un encanto sin igual, había una pequeña figura. Una muchacha caminaba lentamente en dirección al edificio que se encontraba justo al final del camino...un templo. Un hermoso y antiguo templo, en el que se tenía la más hermosa vista de la ciudad, según ella. Todo estaba en silencio. Misao subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta entre abierta. Al entrar noto que no había nadie en la sala así que subió hasta la terraza que tanto le gustaba. Allí estaba el motivo de su presencia, su vida entera en una sola persona, Aoshi Shinomori. El parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, así que lentamente ella se acercó asta uno de los varándoles y respiro profundamente. ¡Que paz! Luego de un día agitado en el Aoiya no había nada mejor que aquello.  
  
Misao (olvidándose por completo de que no estaba sola) : Hay Kami!!! No hay nada como esto que paz!!!!  
  
Aoshi: Es cierto.  
  
Misao: Ah!!! Aoshi-sama ^///^ Gomen yo... yo no quería molestarlo.  
  
Aoshi: No me molestas Misao. Ya me estaba por ir. ¿Ocurrió algo?  
  
Misao: Eh?? No, nada. Solo vine a acompañarlo en su camino de regreso.  
  
Aoshi :(pensando) ella se preocupa por mi, no sé que haría sin ella... debería ser más amable con ella (hablando) Misao...te queda muy bien.  
  
Misao (más roja que el pelo de Kenshin): Eh??? Ah!!! Ja ja ja ja!!! Lo noto, eh...arigato Aoshi-sama.  
  
Misao llevaba puesto un kimono, la primera vez que Aoshi la veía con uno y es más ya no usaba su habitual trenza sino que dejaba su cabello caer naturalmente.  
  
Aoshi: (pensando) me gustaría saber por que...(hablando) gomen pero... ¿hay alguna fecha en especial?  
  
Misao: No lo recuerda ne??  
  
Aoshi: Yo...  
  
Misao: Hoy hacen dos años que usted regreso con nosotros Aoshi-sama  
  
Aoshi: No...no lo recordaba. Es extraño por que para mi es como si hubiera sido ayer.  
  
Misao: Si, es cierto... El tiempo pasa y uno no se da cuenta, pensar que hace ya un mes desde que nos vimos con Kenshin y los otros.  
  
Ese ultimo comentario a cierta persona no le callo muy bien ¬¬  
  
Aoshi: Lo quieres mucho ne??  
  
Misao: ¿A Kenshin? Si lo quiero mucho, al igual que a Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, hasta a Megumi-san.  
  
Aoshi: Ya veo...  
  
Misao: ¿A ti no te caen bien?  
  
Aoshi: No es eso... ellos son buenas personas y aunque antes le guardaba mucho rencor a Himura ahora ya no es así.  
  
Misao: ¿Ahora? ¿lo dices por que te salvo de cometer ese gran error?  
  
Aoshi: Ie. Lo digo por otra cosa.  
  
Misao: ¿¿¿¿¿¿?????  
  
Aoshi: No me mires así.  
  
Misao solo pudo sonreír ante esto. Ella no sabía que había pasado entre Kenshin y Aoshi la última vez que se vieron pero ese algo lo había cambiado. Ahora él ya no la trataba como una niña, podían hablar tranquilamente aunque no frente a los demás. Aoshi solo había mejorado con ella. Claro que no fue de un día para otro pero a lo largo de aquel mes ambos habían comenzado a conocerse.  
  
Misao sé comenzó a reír por lo bajo pero aun así Aoshi lo noto.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?  
  
Misao: ¿Sabes? Es cierto que tu y yo nos conocíamos de cuando yo era una pequeña pero ahora ninguno de los dos somos los mismos. Es como si nos viéramos por primera vez ¿entiendes? Yo nunca imagine que tu fueras así con migo.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Así como?  
  
Misao: No sé...como... mi mejor amigo (pensando) aunque yo quiero mucho más que eso ¿por qué no se lo puedo decir?  
  
Aoshi: En...entiendo. Antes tu para mi eras una niña pero...ahora me di cuenta de que no lo eres y puedo hablar contigo mejor que con nadie.  
  
Misao: ¿Sabes? Podrías llevarte igual con los demás.  
  
Aoshi: Lo dudo.  
  
Misao: Al menos prométeme que lo intentaras si???  
  
Aoshi: Lo prometo.  
  
Misao: Es una lastima.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Qué?  
  
Misao: Que aun no puedo verte sonreír.  
  
Aoshi: Gomen.  
  
Misao: Tu no tienes nada de que disculparte. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Aoshi: Yo... bueno yo estaba pensando que...  
  
Misao: (pensando) Hay kami me estoy volviendo loca!!!! ¿se sonrojó? No!!! No puede ser.  
  
Aoshi: ti dijiste que hoy era un día especial y... Ya sé que en el Aoiya nos espera alguna fiesta pero... ¿te...te gustaría salir conmigo por hoy?  
  
Misao: (pensando) Listo!!! Estoy pronta para el manicomio. (Hablando) En...en...en serio??  
  
Aoshi: Hai.  
  
Misao: Claro!!! ¿ a donde te gustaría ir?  
  
Aoshi: Bueno...yo sé que tú preferirías una feria pero... ¿me puedes acompañar a un lugar?  
  
Misao: S...si (pensando) kami, luego de esto te ago un monumento.  
  
Aoshi se levantó y le extendió una mano a Misao. Ella la tomo y un poco sonrojada lo siguió sin saber a donde la llevaba. Misao iba muy interesada en su acompañante como para prestarle atención al camino. Solo noto que habían entrado a un pequeño sendero de piedra que cruzaba el bosque, justo a un lado del templo. Pero en determinado momento Aoshi se paro y la llevo a un lado del sendero y allí Misao pudo ver el espectáculo más maravilloso que pudiera ver en su vida. Estaban frente a un lago de aguas cristalinas en el que la luna lo iluminaba todo. La orilla estaba cubierta por flores blancas. En uno de los lados había un hermoso Sauce cuyas ramas caían en cascada tocando el agua. Aoshi siguió caminando asta allí para tomar asiento recostándose contra el tronco.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Te gusta?  
  
Misao: Me...me...me encanta. Nunca había visto nada igual.  
  
Aoshi: Lo encontré por un accidente, así como así.  
  
Misao: No te creo.  
  
Aoshi: ¿A no?  
  
Misao: Nop...me ocultas algo ¬¬  
  
Aoshi: Es que hoy no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
Misao: ¿Siempre te vas a alejar de mi? Siempre te e sido sincera en todo momento y espero que tu tengas la misma confianza conmigo.  
  
Aoshi: Tienes toda la razón (respirando profundo) te lo debo... Veras, cuando yo era muy pequeño yo vivía aquí con mis padres. Mi madre amaba este lugar pro que fue aquí donde mi padre se le declaro. Ella me traía aquí muy a menudo y cuando los dos murieron pidieron que los enterraran aquí.  
  
Misao: Gomen... yo no quería entristecerte...baka!!!  
  
Aoshi: No Misao, esta bien. Además si en verdad ellos estuvieran aquí yo no te traería a un lugar tan triste. Al final ellos no fueron enterrados aquí por que murieron en un incendio y no quedo nada de ellos. Y como no tengo un lugar donde visitarlos siempre vengo aquí.  
  
Misao: Aun así es un lugar muy triste para ti...pero ¿sabes? Para mi será uno de mis más preciados tesoros por que siempre me recordara que tu confiases en mi.  
  
Y en ese momento sucedió lo que Misao nunca se hubiera esperado, Aoshi sonrió. Sonrió con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.  
  
Misao: Yo... ^///^  
  
Pero su corazón le gano a la mente y lo abraso como nunca pensó que se atrevería a hacerlo. Era tanto lo que había luchado por aquella sonrisa... Tantas las noches en que no así más que imaginársela. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos mientras que para su sorpresa Aoshi le respondía el abraso.  
  
Aoshi: Shhh...no llores. Por favor, no quiero verte llorar, odio verte llorar y más si soy yo la causa.  
  
Misao: Es que no lo entiendes...lloro de felicidad.  
  
Aoshi: ¿De...de...felicidad?  
  
Misao asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Misao... ¿sabes? Aquella vez que estuvimos en Tokio yo y Himura hablamos...hablamos y el me hizo entender lo equivocado que estaba al verte como una niña. Luego regresamos y cada día empecé a entenderte más, a darme cuenta de que ya eras una mujer. Que...que yo te quería, que contigo podía hablar...llevarme mejor que con nadie, mejor de lo que me llevaba con Hannya. Y hoy...cuando te vi llegar por el camino, pensé... "Kami, que hermosa es" y entonces lo entendí...el motivo de que yo te quiera más que a nadie es que yo no te quiero yo.... Aishiteru Misao, por siempre.  
  
Misao había entrado en una especie de shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Era ese hombre su Aoshi? ¿Ese hombre tan dulce tan tierno? Si era el!!!! Por fin el Aoshi que ella sabía que estaba oculto había salido a la luz.  
  
Misao empezó a llorar sin remedio.  
  
Aoshi: Mi...Misao... yo....yo no esperaba que me correspondieras pero...¿tanto te molesto?  
  
Misao: ¿Molestarme? Llevo toda mi vida esperando por este momento y no puedo hacer más que llorar. Soy una baka pero... una baka que te ama Aoshi más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Tu me quieres así, baka, impulsiva y todo?  
  
Aoshi: Eres perfecta tal y como eres y no eres ninguna baka. ¿Me oíste?  
  
Y tomándola por el mentón suavemente la besa, para luego ir profundizando cada vez más el beso.  
  
Y así, en medio de la inmensidad del bosque. Dos personas se unieron en un eterno y puro amor que sanaría todas las heridas de sus almas y les daría la felicidad por la que tanto habían luchado.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ N.d.a: konichiwa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Oki, lo admito. Me quedo muy pero muy meloso pero.... Es que gracias a mi querida shishou, Misao Makimachi futura de Shinomori y a su ultimo capitulo de "Incertidumbres Aoshi y Misao" no e podido parar de llorar y termine por desquitarme escribiendo una docena de fics todos con finales muy pero MUY felices. Buahhhh!!!!! Juro a Kami que nunca pondré finales tristes.  
  
Ahora si!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!!! A todos los que leyeron este fic, espero que les allá gustado ^_^ Por fis!!!!! Mandenme un mail a : paucollazo@hotmail.com  
  
O déjenme un review  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
